


My Brother, My Sister

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far back as he can remember, Sam has always been Dean's little brother and his little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother, My Sister

If Dean were honest, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint when exactly Sam started being his brother and his sister. It seemed as if it were always that way up until just recently.

Maybe when Sam would spend some weekends in a full face of makeup, using the Seventeen magazines Dean had lifted from the gas station as guides. Dean told Sam that under no circumstances was she ever allowed to wear blue eye-shadow again. She looked like a hooker from the 80’s.

Or before that when she would get frustrated while trying to do something with her grown out hair and Dean would try to help with bobby pins in his mouth and hair ties on his wrist. “Sammy, stop messing with it. I think I got this braid thing figured out.”

Maybe in kindergarten when the teacher was concerned that Sam was confused because he said he didn't know yet if he wanted to be a mommy or a daddy. “Someone should teach him that boys can’t be mommies,” the teacher had said.

"Well, who said he has to be a boy?" Dean responded with a shrug as he lead his little Sammy out of the classroom.

It’s just the way things were. They’d never had a discussion about it and it didn't seem like they ever needed to. Dean usually caught little clues that said whether Sam was a boy or a girl that day. Whether it was Sam putting her hair up or Sam wearing his favorite and most baggy clothes. Even the way Sam moved. 

But now Sam was back from Stanford after his girlfriend had died in a demon fueled fire and this was the first time Dean ever had to sit Sam down for a discussion. Jess was dead. Sam was having nightmares. Sam was his brother all the time. Dean’s sister was nowhere to be found.

"Sammy, stop this." He’d said out of the blue. He was cleaning his gun on the bed while Sam was washing his face in the mirror of the motel.

"Stop what? Do you need the sink?"

"This… this… thing. I don’t know if you had to cut part of yourself off when you were at college, but this is me. And I miss my sister. Where the fuck did she go?" 

"Dean…" Sam stopped. He froze. His face had drained of all color. "Dean, it’s not… it’s not normal. I can’t be both…”

"What? Who decides what’s normal? We hunt monsters."

"Yeah but… nobody else- at school… Dean, even Jess thought it was weird. The first time I came home from class and changed into a nice shirt and put my hair up, she thought it was a joke. She laughed." Sam sighed and sat down on the other bed. "I just want to be normal."

Dean shrugged.

"But that is normal for us. I want to talk about chicks with my brother and I want to protect my baby sister. I want to have a couple beers with my brother and tell my sister there is no way she’s going out in a skirt that cuts off above the knees.” Dean looked down at his weapon, embarrassed at his show of emotion. “I just want my family… all of it.”

Sam’s mouth stretched into a small, shy smile.

"Can we go shopping then? I had to cut my hair, so I can’t do much with it. And I need some makeup." 

Dean grinned. “Sammy, short hair don’t matter. I saw an article in a Cosmo the other day about short hair looks.” He grabbed his duffel and pulled out the magazine he’d gotten because it had made him think of his sister. It was nice to have his family back to normal.


End file.
